1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to impact insertion and extraction devices, and in particular to ground-mounted standards for mounting signs, temporary and relocatable lighting, stakes for attaching lines and related applications.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Numerous devices are ground-mounted on poles, stakes and the like. For example, yard signs are commonly installed by placing one or more upright standards in the earth. Signage is commonly fastened to the upper ends of such standards. The standards can comprise poles, rods, tubes, heavy-gauge wire and other elongated members, which are adapted for pushing or pounding into the ground in generally upright orientations. Extraction can generally be accomplished by pulling upwards with sufficient force to disengage the standards. Such prior art constructions are in widespread usage with many types of devices mounted thereon.
Ground-based display devices may require relocation and replacement. For example, real estate agents commonly install “For Sale” and “For Rent” signs in the yards of their property listings and elsewhere. Such installations are typically removed when the properties sell or lease. Political signs comprise another class of “temporary” signage, because they are typically removed after elections. Various other signage types are temporarily installed, and then removed or replaced after serving their specific purposes.
Relatively hard ground conditions can impede installing and removing ground-mounted devices. Such conditions can contribute to breaking and bending the standards, because pounding with hammers or similar tools may be required to penetrate relatively hard earth.
Other exemplary applications for ground-inserted devices include fence posts, tent stakes, ground anchors and exterior lighting, which can include temporary and relocatable light posts. Such devices can be hammered or augured in place. Ground boring excavation equipment can also be used for installing poles, posts and the like. However, previous ground-inserted devices, and the tools and equipment for installing same, tended to be somewhat inefficient in operation, as compared to the insertion and extraction apparatus of the present invention. Moreover, previous devices often required substantial strength or tools for penetrating hardened or frozen soil, and for extracting devices that were firmly or deeply embedded in the ground. Therefore, the design and performance objectives for ground-mounted devices include efficient insertion and extraction with minimal force. Other objectives include the ability to accommodate various adverse soil conditions, such as hard and rocky soil. Still further objectives include ease-of-use, compatibility with various ground-mounted devices and “tool-free” insertion and extraction.
Slaphammers comprise a type of tool with weighted, sliding components impacting stops whereby the impact forces are transferred to work pieces, which are connected to or engaged by the tool. The present invention utilizes the slaphammer operating principle for driving a standard or pole into and out of the ground. The Paulson U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,817 discloses sign holders with impact elements for driving a pointed lower end of the sign holder into the ground and for removing same. The Classen U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,104 discloses a sign post construction with a reciprocable driver for placement and removal.
Heretofore there has not been available an apparatus for inserting and extracting devices in the ground with the advantages and features of the present invention.